Yugioh! DE - Episode 044
Naturia Forest II Synopsis Cameron learns Forrest's secret Summary Hospital Wing In the real world, Raymond, Clarissa, and Francesca oversee Cameron during his dream dive with Owen. Cameron is mumbling as he talks to the unknown boy, and the others can only pick up a few words. When the duel begins, Cameron's Deck flickers in and out in a glow. Then, Cameron begins getting cut across his body in his right shoulder, right arm, and left leg, and he starts bleeding as blood seeps through his clothes and stains the bed. The others are alarmed and Clarissa demands Owen pull out Cameron. However, Raymond reminds her that Cameron cannot come out during a duel or their can be horrid mental consequences. Raymond tells Francesca to heal Cameron and pulls up his shirt to heal a wound and sees the bruise Cameron received earlier from being stabbed. It never healed. Raymond says another psychic duelist definitely healed Cameron, but the bruise remained. Clarissa says that Cameron only pretended he was healed because they'd never agree to the dream dive if he was suffering injuries they could not fix. Francesca tries to heal Cameron with her powers but she cannot. Francesca surmises that because Cameron is being injured in his dream, he can only be healed there to be healed in the real world. Clarissa asks how that is possible when he is in a dream until she realizes the truth. Cameron was never in a dream: he is in the Spirit World. The Duel Continues Real Pain Cameron's duel against the mysterious boy continues and Cameron wonders why he's bleeding. The boy tells Cameron not to be a baby, calling them flesh wounds since he hasn't taken more than 500 damage at a time. Cameron asks he answer the question. The boy reminds him that he is in the Spirit World, not a dream. The damage that happens here is real. The boy adds that the damage to Cameron's real body is probably real too but that's his doing. Cameron doesn't understand, and the boy explains that he's a psychic duelist able to inflict real damage on his opponents though it does come at the cost of himself as well. Defense and Offense Cameron is alarmed by his opponent's power but steels himself. He summons "Sunlight Unicorn" and equips it with "Angel Wing". Cameron attacks but is stopped by “Galahad’s” effect to sacrifice one of a fellow "X-Saber" monster, an "Axel” to negate the attack. The boy then summons "X-Saber Airbellum", leading Cameron to think he'll perform a Synchro Summon, but he chooses not to yet. "Galahad" destroys "Sunlight", but Cameron brings him back with "Armored Back". As Cameron loses more Life Points, his left arm is slashed, and he begins bleeding from there as well. Cole reaps "Axel's" effects and switches them to Defense Position. He then sets 3 cards. When Cameron uses "Sunlight Unicorn's" effect, his opponent destroyed his trusty steed, struggles to stammer through the other traps in failed attempts to bring back his monster. Cameron summons "Genex Diablo" instead and attacks, forcing his opponent to sacrifice another "Axel". The boy brings on another monster and attacks, but Cameron defends with "Waboku". Cameron then summons "Genex Army" who destroys "Galahad" with its effect and destroys the Defense Position, "Axel" in an attack that inflicts piercing damage due to "Diablo's" effect. The boy finally takes damage, 2200 points of it, and he is badly singed from "Army's" explosive attack, which causes him to smile to Cameron's mild disgust. The boy expresses absolute jubilee in taking damage, feeling pain, and the sheer thrill of battle. The boy admits it is the influence of the X-Saber that makes him this way but it has also made him strong and love dueling. He shows it by activating "Synchronized Realm" and manipulating 2 Synchro Summons for 2 copies of "X-Saber Urbellum". While they are still weaker than "Genex Army", "Synchronized Realm" electrifies Cameron twice. The electricity causes Cameron to shake and burn. His eyes glow. Real World In the real world, Cameron shakes and jolts from the pain, which causes the entire building to shake. Burn marks appear on his body. Lucy storms in once the shaking stops. She demands to know what happened. Raymond explains the situation, and they cannot pull out Cameron or Owen. Lucy says it's because Cameron may be inexperienced but he is inherently a stronger psychic duelist than Owen. Cameron's grip on whatever dimension of the Spirit World he's in is stronger than Owen's ability to pull them out. Lucy then notices the cuts, bleeding, and sudden electrical burns on Cameron and wonders what could possibly be happening in his trip to the Spirit World. Forrest Stops the Duel Back in the Spirit World, the boy continues his turn by equipping an "Urbellum" with "Murasame Blade" granting it 800 ATK. It attacks and Cameron rebounds with "Half Counter" to save his monster and inflict damage. The boy saves "Urbellum" with "Shield Warrior" in his GY, and he's only more thrilled by the duel. Tired of being pushed around, Cameron channels more power and calls upon Genex Dragon to guide him as The X-Saber guide his opponent. Genex Dragon is calmly happy Cameron has been asking of his power more and more. Before Cameron can begin his turn, another boy shouts begging Cameron not to summon the dragon. Forrest emerges from behind the trees and begs "Cole" to stop the dueling as well. Cole says that he's trying to get rid of Cameron, but Forrest says he and the "X-Saber" agreed not to fight in the Naturia Forest. He tells Cole to look around and see that the Naturia are all scared by their growing duel, which is also destroying the forest. Forrest promises that Cameron is a classmate and not a threat. While Cole is still riled and bloodthirsty for battle, he shakes the X-Saber's influence and calms down. He agrees to end the duel with no result, which satisfies Cameron. He still wants to know who Cole is. Cole says that Cameron knows his name, and that's all he needs. He adds that he's also obviously not a student at Central Duel Academy. Cameron asks what relationship he and Forrest have, but Cole walks away with his fellow X-Saber, telling him that Forrest has to answer those questions. However, Cole says Cameron best be out of the forest when he gets back and stay out of it. Cole then fades away as his the X-Saber walk deeper into the forest. Cameron and Forrest Cameron turns to Forrest asking what that was all about. Forrest comes clean and confirms he is a psychic duelist. He's been aware that the school has been testing him, but his ability is to "hide" as in mask his psychic essence, meaning others cannot detect him unless he wishes it. Forrest says he has this ability because the "Naturia" are peaceful creatures who hate fighting. However, they will agree to do so if he asks in special scenarios, such as his duel against Maya. Forrest says he really did want to represent Duel Academy. Forrest then explains who Cole is and Forrest admits he's never met Cole in the real world and only knows his first name. He's known Cole since for a few years. They met in a mutual dream dive to the Spirit World one time. Cole intended to fight, but immediately backed off once he realized Forrest was bound to the Naturia. Forrest believes the X-Saber are bound to protect this place for whatever reason and help the Naturia live in peace. Forrest says he comes here often in his dreams and plays with the creatures or they sleep alongside him. Forrest tells Cameron the Naturia warned him of a massive machine dragon hovering over them on the day of his duel with Maya. Forrest was alarmed and contacted Cole to ask for his help in defeating whatever the dragon was, thinking it was harmless. Forrest says he did not realize the "machine dragon" was Cameron interacting with this world. Cameron asks how long Forrest has known he was a psychic duelist. Forrest says he remembers being a kid and hearing voices only he could here and drawing pictures of the creatures until he was with them in his dreams. He didn't know the term "psychic duelist" until he came to Duel Academy. His ability to "hide" has always been but became evidence when he avoided the tests the student council uses to find psychic duelists. Cameron asks why Forrest would hide and Forrest repeats that he only wants to let the Naturia live in peace. Forrest then has a question for Cameron. He believes that there isn't a reason for there not to be other people connected to their world, but he's been the only person in the Naturia Forest since he dreamed of the place. He asks how Cameron had a psychic connection to the forest when he doesn't have any Naturia in his Deck. Cameron believes his connection is somehow to Forrest, not Naturia Forest but truthfully answers he does not know. Awakening With those words said, Cameron almost jolts away in the real world in a sweat. Cameron feels pain across his body. He rubs his arms and feels his leg to realize he is truly burned and bleeding, causing him shake in shock and fear. Cameron looks at his bloody hands and asks to what happened to him. Owen awakens as well but begins to suffer a nosebleed and passes out to the alarm of everyone in the room as well. Chancellor's Office Raymond, Clarissa, and Francesca are in next in the chancellor's office, and Maddox is furious with them, especially the former two. He explains they have a Freshman who is riddled with wounds they cannot heal and another student who is unconscious after having a nosebleed from overexertion of his powers since they miscalculated how strong Cameron's powers truly are. Raymond tries to explain what they did and why. Maddox remains furious and remarks that the Student Council President is lucky School Festival planning is underway, but warns serious ramifications in the future if he were to pull a stunt like this again. He notes that Raymond is in line for valedictorian and he chooses now to make such an unsanctioned, dangerous decision. Maddox angrily dismisses them while adding that Francesca will be escorted to her Ra Dorm. He says they will deal with Forrest in the morning. Meanwhile, Lucy continues to watch over Cameron and Owen, and she finishes bandaging Cameron's wounds. Cameron asks if she's mad. Lucy shares that she's furious, but he's also already in a lot of real pain Obelisk Dorms On their way back to the Obelisk Dorms, Clarissa chastises Raymond for going along with Cameron's plan. She says of the two of them, she's the hot-headed one but what Raymond allowed was dangerous and short-sighted. She asks him why he'd go through with Cameron's plan. Raymond refers Clarissa back to when Cameron used his powers angrily earlier in the day. Clarissa remembered Cameron's eyes glowing green. Raymond says it wasn't just green. They had the same shape and green hue as his "Dragunity" Synchro monsters, which surprises Clarissa. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Cole Flanagan *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cole has 4000 LP and 4 cards in his hand. He controls "X-Saber Galahad” (1800/800) in Attack Position, 3 copies of “X-Saber Axel” (400/100) in Attack Position, and Continuous Trap "Tyrant's Temper". Cameron has 2500 LP and 3 cards in his hand. He controls 1 set Spell/Trap. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Sunlight Unicorn” (1800/1000) and uses its effect to flip the top card of his Deck. The card is revealed to be “Angel Wing”, which Cameron adds to his hand. Cameron equips “Unicorn” with “Angel Wing”. “Unicorn” attacks “Galahad”. Cole activates “Galahad’s” effect to sacrifice one of his “Axel” to negate the attack. Turn 5: Cole Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Airbellum” (1600/200). “Galahad” gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only (“Galahad”: 1800 > 2100/800) as it attacks and destroys “Unicorn” (Cameron 2500 > 2200). “Angel Wing” is destroyed, and Cameron draws one card. Cameron then activates “Armored Back” to Special Summon “Sunlight” from his GY in Attack Position and re-equips it with “Angel Wing”. Cole’s 2 “Axel” allows him to draw one card each. Cole sets three cards and switches his two “Axel” to Defense Position. Turn 6: Cameron Cameron activates “Sunlight’s” effect to reveal the top card of his Deck. Cole activates “Divine Wrath”, discarding a card to negate the effect of “Sunlight” and destroy it. Cameron subsequently draws one card, via “Angel Wing”. Cameron activates “Monster Reborn” to Special Summon “Sunlight Unicorn” from his GY in Attack Position. Cole activates “Saber Hole” to negate “Sunlight Unicorn’s” summon and destroy it. Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Diablo” (1500/800), and it attacks “Galahad”; Cole activates “Galahad’s” effect to sacrifice an “Axel” to negate the attack. Cameron sets one card. Turn 7: Cole Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Anu Piranha” (1800/1000). “Anu Piranha” attacks “Diablo”. Cameron activates “Waboku” to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle or taking any battle damage this turn. Turn 8: Cameron Cameron sacrifices “Diablo” to Tribute Summon “Genex Army” (2300/1300). Cameron activates “Army’s” effect to destroy a card Cole controls because it was Tribute Summoned with a “Genex” monster. Cameron has “Galahad” destroyed. “Army” attacks and destroys “Axel” and because “Diablo” was used as Tribute, its effect allows “Army” to inflict piercing damage (Cole 4000 > 1800). Cameron sets two cards. Turn 9: Cole Cole activates Continuous Spell: “Synchronized Realm” which will inflict 500 damage to Cameron each time Cole Synchro Summons. Cole tunes “Anu Piranha” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Urbellum” (2200/1300) in Attack Position. He activates “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” to Special Summon “Anu Piranha” with “Airbellum” from his GY in Attack Position. Cole tunes “Anu Piranha” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon a second “X-Saber Urbellum” (2200/1300) in Attack Position. “Synchronized Realm” activates twice (Cameron 2200 > 1700 > 1200). Cole equips a copy of “Urbellum” with “Fusion Sword Murasame Blade”, increasing its ATK by 800 (“Urbellum 2200 > 3000/1300). “Urbellum” attacks “Army”; Cameron activates “Half Counter”, increasing “Army’s” ATK by the original ATK of “Urbellum” until the End Phase (“Army”: 2300 > 3400/1300). “Urbellum” is overpowered but Cole activates “Shield Warrior” in his GY, banishing it to prevent his monster’s destruction (Cole 1800 > 1400). Forrest interrupts the duel, ending with no result. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Cole's Duels